My Gay Wedding?
by geradsredskittle666
Summary: Harry has a perfect life, no more dark lord and a fiance with twins. To top it all off he has his dream job! Except its all a lie. His only clue to the truth is a pair of grey eyes. BOY/BOY Starts as Harry/Ginny ends as Harry/Draco. Will explore some dark adult issues as Harry explores his sexual identity. ON TEMP. HIATUS WHILE i WORK ON Mea Culpa.


**My gay wedding?**

**By Darkneko06**

**AN:** I do not own Harry Potter or the characters. The book and its ideas and characters are property of JK Rowling and the movies are property of Warner Brothers. No profit is made from this fan fiction and no infringement intended.

**START**

Harry looked into his mirror, he looked perfect! His life was perfect in every way – Voldemort was dead, his perfect fiancé was waiting for him at the alter and soon little Harry's and Ginny's would be running around the new beautiful home he had purchased for her when he had heard the news. He had his dream job as an auror that would pay more than what was needed for the kids and his housewife. Her dream and his, too perfect for words.

But that was it, it wasn't perfect.

Harry was wearing a beautiful black suit with green cufflinks that matched his eyes. Ginny had frowned at the cufflinks, insisting red was more his colour. Ginny frowned at a lot of things. However when Harry suggested a muggle style wedding, she was thrilled. She had always wanted to wear a white dress. Molly disagreed, feeling that her pure blood traditional wedding was a better choice but even Molly was swayed by the romance of muggle weddings when shown.

Ginny had chosen a perfect dress, white of course and hardly revealing at all. She had even agreed to muggle stylists for both of them. Even if she found watching them a novelty, she had admired the attention to detail they had. Every hairpin, every diamond, every bit of lace and what not was perfect.

Harry felt a sinking feeling at the thought of all of it. The fuss and efforts of all involved were huge. How could he doubt his love for Ginny? How could he just leave her hanging? Could he go through with it? This was a lifetime decision. Once he made it, it would be forever. Did he want this forever?

Maybe it was just cold feet, he was simply nervous. He looked for the courage and love to step out of that room and towards his Ginny.

None came. He had been thinking a lot and even when he had proposed he had had doubts. His doubts he could be good enough for her was unfounded. He was The-Boy-Who-Lived-And-Killed-Voldemort as well as heir to at the very least the Potter and Black fortunes and name. Politically she could do no better than him. Even pure bloods recognised Harry's rank among them despite his half-blood status.

Question was, why was he marrying her? He kind of loved her, enough to want to spend his life with her and enough to want her children. Not enough to bed however. It wasn't her attractiveness that was the problem. It was him, he simply couldn't rise to the occasion for her, like he could for others. Like a certain grey eyed individual. Always the grey eyes, no name or sounds to tell who she was.

He knew he could not do this. He would be making a huge mistake. Now to tell her.

**TIMESKIP**

Ginny felt her heart break as Harry broke the news.

"I'm sorry Gin, but I can't marry you. It not that I don't love you. I can't marry you." Harry looked just as shaken and upset as she did.

Ginny could see he was telling the truth "Why? You bought the ring! You organised this perfect wedding! You paid for all of it! You're the father of my twins! Why can't you just say yes?"

"It doesn't feel right. I could never lie to all those people. You can keep the house and I will support your children."

"But, I love you!"

"I can't. I'm going now." Harry ran from the building and didn't stop until he bumped into someone, sending him scattering on the pavement.

Harry looked up through his tear filled vision to see Grey eyes staring back in surprise. Time stood still and then everything went black….

**AN**: Thanks for reading. As usual review and subscribe and keep checking back for more.


End file.
